Remember?
by Nivans-withasideof-Redfield
Summary: Piers Nivans is alive. But the thing is, he's lost all memory of who he is and what happened. He's even forgotten his Captain. Will Chris find Piers and get him to remember? Nivanfield.
1. Chapter 1

**Piers Nivans**

_**July 1, 2013**_

_So cold._

_So dark._

_Where. . . where am I?_

I woke up to the chilliness of the night. It was so quiet and still. Only the sounds of the waves from the ocean crashing against my body were heard. Maybe a few crickets and rustling of the vegetation from the breeze.

It took me a few minutes to realize that my entire body was aching. I had to get up. I had to find out where I was.

I slowly sat up, using my right arm out of instinct to try and push my body up. That's when I saw it.

What is this? This grotesque thing? It's covered in slime and looks so distorted. . . There's electricity sparking up from it too. Is this. . . it is. . . it's my arm.

What the hell?

In surprise, I stood up though my body protested the movement. I saw my reflection. My face. It's just as disgusting as my arm. God. Am I some kind of monster?

Then it hit me.

Why the hell couldn't I remember how this happened? Or how the hell I ended up on this shore? I don't remember a thing. Not even. . . Oh God. . . I don't remember my name. I don't remember a single thing. Just that I woke up here. God. God. God. What the hell am I supposed to do now? No wait. I do remember something.

"Captain. . ." I muttered.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? It isn't as helpful as I thought it would be. It's just a word.

The electricity that sparking up every so often from my mutated arm started sparking a bit more quickly. As if it were agitated. Like myself. At least it was providing some sort of light.

No. This must be some kind of twisted nightmare. I should sleep. It'll all go away.

* * *

_**July 2, 2013**_

I had decided to sleep where I was. The sand from the shore was the most comfortable thing to sleep on since I was outside.

I opened my eyes, hoping, praying that what I had experienced last night had been just some nightmare.

There it was.

That disgusting, monster-like arm.

My reflection in the water showed that same frightening, scarred, and disgusting face.

I found myself getting more frustrated by the situation. What was I supposed to do now? I looked down at myself. You could tell what kind of a person someone was by their clothes most of the time. I happened to be wearing some kind of uniform. Military? I dug through my pockets, hoping that I would find something that could help me.

I found a wallet. Inside I saw a card with a picture.

At closer inspection, I saw that the young man in the photo looked like me. It was me. But I looked normal. So why do I look this way now? I looked closer at it to read the name.

"Piers Nivans. . ." I said quietly to myself.

The name sounded so familiar coming from my lips, but at the same time, so foreign.

"My name is Piers Nivans and i'm from. . . the 'BSAA'?" I arched a brow at those letters. At least I knew my name.

I shook my head, seeing that I wasn't getting really anywhere since that was all I had in my pocket. Then that word from last night popped back into my head.

Captain. .

It continued to ring in my mind. I only became more frustrated. What is that supposed to mean?! Maybe it's someone, someone important, for it to be stuck in my head I mean.

Worrying about it more than I should will only drive me mad.

I stood up and wandered into some tall grass. I walked for not even five minutes before I heard voices.

I looked around, trying to find the source of those voices. Maybe they could help me.

In the distance I saw some children. They were maybe around the age of ten or so.

I forgot about my appearance completely as I ran toward them.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

The children looked up and they immediately got scared. They screamed and ran away from me.

"W-wait! Come back!" I yelled after them. I ran after them until they were so far away, I lost them.

"Dammit." I sighed. So much for that.

I looked up and saw a sign that read "_Lanshiang- 20 miles_". It had a picture of the town on a map of China. Wait. China? I was in China? I guess that's two things that I know now.

What else could I do but to head there now. Maybe I could find someone that could help me there. Anyone. I just want to know who I am. _What_ I am. Anything, even the slightest clue would be helpful. I felt so lost.

I took a deep breath and went on my way.

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

_**July 3, 2013**_

It had been two days. Two days since _his_ death. The death of Piers Nivans, the best Sniper and driver the BSAA had. The "man who never missed his target". The best damn partner in combat that I ever had. The death of my Best Friend.

If only I had been more careful.

If only I had listened to him, kept myself in line and paid more attention to the mission rather than my own grudge against Ada Wong.

Why had I been so. . . so goddamn stubborn?

Then maybe I would've been able to save more lives. Save my Team. Save _him_.

Dammit. Why?

I held my head in my hands. My elbows were resting on my desk. Everyone back at HQ told me to take a break. To give myself some time before I returned back to work. Even my long time friend Jill Valentine tried to convince me to do so.

I declined.

I thought that work would keep my mind busy. I had paperwork to fill out so I thought that would keep me preoccupied so that this guilt didn't swallow me alive.

Dammit. I should let it. It was my fault. All my damn fault.

I should have tried harder to get out of that stupid escape pod.

I should have yelled louder. Then maybe he would've listened.

He should have been the one to get out alive. Not me. Not my miserable ass.

I slammed my fist down on my desk. Images of my Second-in-Command. My Ace. _My _Soldier, popped into my head.

"Dammit Piers!" I yelled out, not caring who heard. All I wanted was for Piers to hear me. I knew that was impossible.

* * *

**Jill Valentine**

I heard Chris yell out.

This mission tore him up. So much more than any other mission he had been on before. I was definitely worried for my friend.

I wanted to help him but I knew I couldn't. All I could do was try to comfort him. Be there when he needed someone to talk to. He wouldn't talk though. He was never the type. Still.

I hurried to his office and opened the door.

It hurt to see him so. . . destroyed.

I tried to convince him to take a break. I knew this would happen. But the man was stubborn.

With a sigh, I walked over to Chris.

"Chris. . ." I started to say, finding it hard to say anything at all. What could I say?

He stood up and tried to leave. He wanted to be alone. But I couldn't do that, leave him alone. What he needed was something to distract him. This was going to be difficult.

"I'm fine, Jill. I'm just going out. Stop worrying about me." Chris said, basically out the door already.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed onto one of his arms. He was still trying to leave but he eventually stopped to look at me.

"Jill, let go." He said, not directly making eye contact with me.

"No Chris. Just listen." I said. He waited for me to say something. "How about we go out for a drink? On me." I said, patting one of his shoulders.

Chris sighed then muttered, "fine".

At least he accepted. A drink would calm him down. I wouldn't buy him too much, I didn't want him going back to his old drinking habits.

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

I decided to take Jill's offer on going for a drink. Hell I could use more than one. I knew that if I had said no, she would've just kept bugging me about it. She could be just as stubborn as me.

We took her car since she was treating me. We went to a local bar that wasn't too far from HQ.

We went inside and sat towards the back. Knowing her, she wanted to talk and that spot was great so no one could really hear us.

She ordered herself a beer and I decided to get something a little more strong. Vodka would do the trick.

We drank them in silence for a bit before she spoke up.

"We're going to have a service for Piers. Everyone is going. HQ is presenting him with the Medal of Honor." Jill said quietly. "Thought i'd tell you, so you plan something to say. You know? Share some memories. I'm sure Piers would like that." She said with a small smile.

I drank the rest of my glass of Vodka and hung my head.

". . .Yeah. He would like that." I managed to say after a bit. I felt the sting of tears trying to build up in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

Jill sighed and pulled me into a half hug. She didn't embrace me completely since she knew I hated breaking down like this and especially in public. All she wanted was to comfort me.

* * *

**Jill Valentine**

Chris looked so. . . miserable. This was hitting him so hard. I hated seeing him like this.

All I could do was what I have been trying to do ever since he came back from the mission in China. Comfort him.

"Wherever Piers is, I know he's watching out for you now, Chris. Remember that." I said, in almost a whisper. I was getting a little choked up too.

Chris ended up pulling away and holding his head in his hands.

". . .I know." He answered.

* * *

_Chapter 2 Coming Soon-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Piers Nivans**

_**July 17, 2013**_

It has been nearly two weeks, I think. Two weeks since I washed up on shore.

I still don't remember a thing.

Why can't I remember anything?

It's still just as frustrating as before, maybe even worse now.

It's a regular thing now, to sit and think for hours on end, trying to remember even the slightest clue to who I am. I just want to remember something dammit!

It's only when I sleep when I see faint images. Images that come to me in a nightmare. I see a face that is beyond upset. I hear yelling. As if that face is trying to get my attention. To get me to look at them. Then I see them leave. It's all just a nightmare anyway. I don't really think about it too much.

The day I decided to leave the shore and head out to Lanshiang, was probably the worst mistake I had ever made.

Nobody helped me. Everyone would just be afraid. I scared just about every resident in the city. I'd always get the stares. There would always be screaming. After a while, I didn't even try to reach out to get any help at all. They all reacted the same. I was stupid to think that anyone would help me, I mean look at me. I'm a monster.

I usually just hide in one of these ruined buildings. From the looks of it, a lot of these residental buildings are now empty and partially destroyed. Maybe there was some kind of war recently? Who knows. No one really comes in here, maybe every so often, a curious group of kids wander in here. They always end up running away though.

I come out at night so I am hidden. So no one sees me. It's the only time I am able to get some fresh air. No one is really out at that time.

On this night though, I decided to wander around more. The streets seemed emptier. Better for me.

I started off by doing the usual, peeking out from inside, to see if anyone is around. From there I wander out. I make sure to avoid all the lamposts, why shine light on this monster?

It's quiet as I make my way down the cracked sidewalk.

It was only maybe a minute before I looked up to see a couple of vehicles. They looked like they belonged to the Military. They were all marked with the letters, "BSAA", on them.

Wait a minute. . .

"BSAA?" I said quietly.

Wasn't that the same letters that were on my I.D.?

I didn't have time to ponder that thought much. There were people in uniform, many of them, starting to exit the vehicles.

I didn't have any time to hide and it seemed that one of them already spotted me.

Shit.

* * *

**Jill Valentine**

It had been two weeks since HQ held that service for Piers Nivans. The man who stopped the monster that was going to wreck havoc on the world. HAOS they called it in the files.

I couldn't help but to think of him as I stepped out of one of the many vehicles we had brought to China.

My team's job was to find anything else relating to the virus. Kill any surviving hostiles, (if any), and basically clean up the place. Lanshiang was a mess from what I could see.

I volunteered to come here, for Chris's sake. He was in no condition to be going anywhere right now. It seemed that with every day, he would only get more depressed. I absolutely hated seeing him like that.

I couldn't let him come along. Especially come along here. That would only go badly on his part. He would only remember more. I thought I would go in his place to save him the extra pain.

I sighed as I thought about the situation back home with my long time friend.

Those thoughts were quickly pushed aside though as one of my men pointed out something in the distance. I couldn't quite see it clearly from where I was.

I grabbed one of the extra guns and had a few of my men follow. If it was a hostile, we would take it out quick. No problem at all.

We slowly headed in, knowing that the possible it had already spotted us.

It was strange though. It didn't attack. Rather, it started backing away. J'avo usually just charged in, not caring if they were taken out in the attempt. This one just continued to back away, as if it wanted to run.

My team and I ended up getting it under one of the lamposts. We were finally able to see what we were exactly dealing with. It was a hostile. But that face. He looked so familar.

Then it finally clicked.

"Wait! Hold fire!" I yelled at my team before they could shoot.

They all looked at me, confused to why I had stopped them. The hostile had his eyes closed tightly.

I slowly got closer.

". . .Piers?" I slowly said.

The hostile stiffened at the name. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Piers? Is that. . . Is that you?" I asked. It couldn't possibly be. . .

"Yeah. . . That's my name. But. . . how do you know that?" He answered.

It was Piers.

I felt joy. Joy that we had found Piers Nivans alive. Chris would be so happy! But then I realized what he had said.

"What do you mean how do I know? Piers! It's Jill!" I said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry but. . . I don't know you." He said quietly.

"You don't. . . But that's impossible. You don't remember me? What about the BSAA? Chris? You know, Chris Redfield, your Captain?" I said, almost frantically.

Piers only stared, obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

"Captain? I remember that word but. . . the rest of what you said, no. I don't."

The joy I had been feeling, it wasn't as great as I felt it before. Chris would be crushed. But I told myself that it was good to have this great soldier alive.

"It's okay. Don't you worry. We'll help you. You'll remember everything." I finally said, grabbing onto his normal arm gently. "You're safe now, Piers. Let's take you home." I smiled a bit, reassuring the other that it was okay.

He stared at me at first but then ended up getting in the vehicle with me. I would take him back home.

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

_**July 18, 2013**_

It almost seems like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. The fact that Piers is dead. Two weeks since it happened. Two weeks since my Best Friend died.

I don't want to except it. I don't.

Not even on the day of his service did I want to except it.

It hit me hard that day, yes, that I would never see my partner again.

I'd rather not think too hard about that though.

It was yesterday when Jill left with her team to China. They would take care of the aftermath that was left from the C-Virus that had spread there. I wouldn't see her for a couple weeks at the most.

Those thoughts were pushed aside too though when my cellphone started to ring.

Jill was calling. Probably just to check up on me.

"I thought I told you I didn't need to be checked-" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"I didn't call for that Chris! Listen!" She half yelled into the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Chris, we found Piers!" She said quickly.

It took me a moment to absorb what she has just said.

". . .What?" I said again.

"We found Piers! He's here in HQ's infirmary! We found him yesterday and came right back to the States! He's alive Chris!"

I dropped my phone.

Piers was alive. He was. . .alive.

I left Jill talking to herself on the phone, not bothering picking it up off the floor.

I ran as fast as I could from my quarters down to the infirmary. I had almost tripped a few times, trying to make it as fast as my legs could go.

I saw Jill at the end of the hall. I stopped in front of her, wanting to go inside already. To see Piers.

"Before you go inside-" Jill started to say.

I didn't bother listening to the rest, I opened the door and rushed inside.

"Piers!" I yelled, looking around the room frantically.

Piers was sitting on one of the beds, looking out the window. My sudden yelling startled him and he looked to see where it came from. He turned and looked at me.

"Piers!" I yelled again, running over to him.

I pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring that he was mutated. Not caring about anything. I was just happy to have my Ace back.

Piers stiffened at the hug, not moving to hug back. He simply stared at me like I had gone insane.

"Piers?" I questioned.

I pulled back to look at him.

"Wha- What's the matter?" I said, wondering to why he still had said nothing to me.

"Who are you?" Piers said, still staring.

I felt my heart ache at those words.

"Chris!" I heard Jill say, pulling me away from Piers. "I was going to tell you but you rushed in here! She said with a sigh. "He doesn't. . . remember a thing. I asked him all the usual questions and he could only remember his name."

I felt my heart ache even more. Just by looking at him, I knew she was telling the truth.

"Jill. Give me a minute with him. Please." I said quietly.

Jill sighed again then nodded. "Yell if you need me. I'm going back to my office." She said then left.

I turned my attention back to Piers.

"Are you my Captain? She kept saying you were."

"Yeah. I'm Chris Redfield. Your Captain."

Piers half smiled.

I walked over, standing in front of him. He seemed a little uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. I would be too.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him.

"Piers. I promise. I will never let anything else happen to you again. I will stick by your side until you remember everything. . . just like you stuck by my side when I forgot everything." My voice was starting to get a little weak, feeling a lump in my throat. "We have plenty of time Piers. I'll help you remember. . ."

I couldn't help the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. This situation had definitely stressed me out beyond relief.

It seemed like a dream, that Piers was here, that he wasn't dead. It seemed too good to be true. Even if he didn't remember me, I was glad he was here.


End file.
